According to the developments in optical measurement techniques in recent years, detection and/or measurement of faint light at a single photon or single fluorescent molecule level have become possible by using an optical system of a confocal microscope and a super high sensitive light detection technique capable of the photon counting (single photon detection). Thus, there are variously proposed devices or methods of performing detection of a characteristic, an intermolecular interaction, a binding or dissociating reaction of a biological molecule, etc. by means of such a faint light measurement technique. For example, in Fluorescence Correlation Spectroscopy (FCS, see e.g. patent documents 1-3 and non-patent documents 1-3), by means of the optical system of a laser confocal microscope and a photon counting technique, there is performed the measurement of fluorescence intensity of fluorescent molecules or fluorescently labeled molecules (fluorescent molecules, etc.), entering into and exiting out of a micro region (the focal region to which the laser light of the microscope is condensed, called a “confocal volume”) in a sample solution, and based on the average dwell time (translational diffusion time) of the fluorescent molecules, etc. and the average value of the number of the dwelling molecules in the micro region, determined from the autocorrelation function value of the measured fluorescence intensity, there are achieved the acquisition of information, such as the motion speed, the size or the concentration of the fluorescent molecules, etc., and/or the detection of various phenomena, such as a change of a molecular structure or size, a binding or dissociative reaction or dispersion and aggregation of molecules. Further, in Fluorescence Intensity Distribution Analysis (FIDA, e.g. patent document 4, non-patent document 4) or Photon Counting Histogram (PCH, e.g. patent document 5), there is generated a histogram of fluorescence intensity of fluorescent molecules, etc., entering into and exiting out of a confocal volume, measured similarly to FCS; and the average value of the characteristic brightness of the fluorescent molecules, etc. and the average number of molecules dwelling in the confocal volume are calculated by fitting a statistical model formula to the distribution of the histogram, so that, based on the information thereof, the structure or size changes, binding or dissociative conditions or dispersion and aggregation conditions of molecules can be estimated. In addition, in patent documents 6 and 7, there are proposed methods of detecting fluorescent substances based on a time progress of fluorescence signals of a sample solution measured using the optical system of a confocal microscope. Patent document 8 has proposed a signal calculation processing technique for measuring faint light from fluorescent fine particles flowing through a flow cytometer or fluorescent fine particles fixed on a substrate by a photon counting technique to detect the existences of the fluorescent fine particles in the flow or on the substrate.
Especially, according to the methods employing the measurement technique of fluorescent light of a micro region using the optical system of a confocal microscope and a photon counting technique, such as FCS and FIDA, a sample amount required for the measurement may be extremely small (an amount used in one measurement is at most several tens of μL), and its concentration is extremely low as compared with the prior art, and the measuring time is also shortened extremely (In one measurement, a measuring process for time of order of seconds is repeated several times). Thus, those techniques are expected to be a strong tool enabling an experiment or a test at low cost and/or quickly in comparison with conventional biochemical methods, especially in conducting an analysis of a rare or expensive sample often used in the field of the medical or biological research and development or in conducting tests of a large number of specimens, such as sick clinical diagnosis or the screening of bioactive substances.